The Bloody Battle
by Gagsy
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are two of the most notorious robbers/killers around. When a new killer surfaces Dean is suddenly on edge to prove himself and a bloody battle between him and the one they call The Angel begins. Will be slash. Destiel. AU. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

_A discussion on tumblr about Leviathan!Cas and Leviathan!Deans each little turns of unspeakable evils in front of security cameras. Someone prompted;_

_"Oh god now I just got this fic idea where Dean and Cas are both psychotic criminals from opposite ends of the country and they are basically tearing up shit to show off for each other and are flirting with each other through being psychotic and through committing crimes and they fall in love like that, And it's lots of angry psychotic kinky sex and just what is wrong with my mind."_

_I liked the idea myself and thought I'd go with it. Didn't get as far as I'd have hoped just yet but I intend to work on it when I have more time later. Wanted to submit as is or else I never will knowing me. I hope you guys like. The title is terrible. I'm sorry. Unbetaed. If I've made mistakes and likely I have, please just point them out to me and I'll be happy to sort things out. Reviews and ideas are more than welcome. This is a work in progress after all and I hope to give the fans something they want, so got an idea please put it forward._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sniff._

* * *

><p><strong>The Bloody Battle<strong>

"I'm not just cool with this dude."

Dean sighed. The last thing he needed right now was Sam being a baby over a few little details. Ok so there were some risks to the job, a few uncertainties. Normally the brothers would scope a place out for a good few months before they robbed it. They would work out the shifts of all the staff members, usually right down to where they could tell exactly when Security Guard #1 would be heading out for a sneaky cigarette. Or when Teller #3 would dash off for an extended 'bathroom break' to have an argument with her boyfriend on her cell. They knew that the getting away part was more important than the actual stealing money, paintings, jewel, whatever took their fancy, because what good is a bag full of cash if you get caught on the way out? So they planned it and they planned it well. This job though, Dean was quick to get over with because his goal had changed.

"I mean, come on Dean. We've hardly been watching this place. This has got a feel like Milwaukee did, and we barely made it out of that bank alive!" Sam was throwing his arms about in a dramatic fashion and pacing the small motel room they had acquired for the evening.

"But we DID make it out of there Sammy. We got the run on that Henriksen, hell when we screwed up in Arkansas and got landed in jail we still came out on top. Just trust me, it'll work." He watched his brother's reaction carefully and knew that Sam wasn't satisfied. His big giant of a brother opened his mouth ready to argue further but Dean thought it best to cut him off first.

"Look ok, I know this sounds crazy Sam and that I'm rushing it. But we got to do this for our pride man!" He begged Sam to understand with his eyes, he didn't think he could quite explain in words why it was so important, not to Sam anyway.

"I just don't get why you're so riled up by this Angel guy Dean." Sam asks with a bitchy look on his face.

Dean clenches his jaw tightly before answering.

"I'm not RILED up by him Sam, but he is totally mocking us. He's been on our turf before and the guy moves fucking fast. He got that bank in Minnesota then for kicks wasted that campaign office full of people like just an hour after the robbery. While the cops were just a few blocks away scratching their heads at the bank. That takes some balls."

"Yeah Dean, it does take balls sure, but it also takes insanity, and I'm not too keen on having a crazy guy on our case when we already got to deal with having the cops and FBI chasing us."

"But we're not number 1 on their list anymore Sammy. That fricking Angel guy is. He is totally mocking us!"

"Does being number 1 on the FBI's Most Wanted list really matter Dean?" His brother said with an exasperated sigh before he sat his ass down on one of the cheap beds.

Dean swallowed. How could he answer this one? Ok, the list wasn't important, it was just this damn guy. He was taunting Dean. The videos 'The Angel' recorded as he robbed and killed, they weren't just mocking the police, no they were mocking Dean and his brother too. Mocking their slow approach, their careful planning and their months of hiding after any job. But this guy, he just went for it. Killed anyone that got in his way without blinking, got his goods then killed the rest for the sheer fun of it. He was cold, ruthless, calculating and somewhat impressive if Dean was being honest with himself and now he wanted to show the guy just what he and his brother were capable of.

"Look Sam, I'll do most of the shooting ok. Any blood will be on my hands, not yours. Fuck the money, we don't need it right now. We'll just get in, you bolt the doors then we take the people down to the vault and just fire up. We know what time that little bald guard goes on his lunch break. He's gone for like an hour and they don't have anyone else outside the bank then guarding. And if he doesn't have his break or another guard shows up for the shift then we'll just wait another day. It'll be totally cool bro."

He hopes the sappy crap works on his brother, he was sure it would when he sees Sam's eyes soften a bit and his frown ease up. He needs his brother on this with him. They are stronger together and Sam's careful ways have saved him more times than he cares to remember.

"Alright Dean, but after this, we go straight back to Whitefish, hide out in the cabin for a while. I'm not gonna let us get caught on this stupid job."

Now would have been the time to mention to Sam that after this spree in Jericho he has plans for more if The Angel starts up again too. He guesses he'll just have to inform Sam of that afterwards. Right now he had some pie to eat and some blueprints to look over.

* * *

><p>The 'robbery' in Jericho went as well as it could.<p>

Dean did his usual thing. Chat up some clueless little thing at the desk, make sure Sam had the door locked, whip out his weapon, (not that kind of weapon), shoot up the ceiling a bit then let Sam do the talking as he was actually better at keeping the people in line. Something to do with Sam's height Dean guesses.

What followed next was a bit different.

They don't usually take the hostages into the vault. Too many things can go wrong there. Normally Sam will crowd control in the main area keeping the hostage's quiet and unmoving while Dean gets himself to the vault, taking out anyone who gets in his way. Then he'd load up on the money and head back to Sam, killing anyone else who tries to be a hero on his way back up. The less hostages the better.

Today though, they had to take that trip down to the vault with all the hostages and it was like trying to herd cattle. Never again Dean tells himself. He doesn't think it's worth the hassle of the crying and whimpering and pleading. If he has to hear another middle aged housewife cry about her babies then he's just going to tear her throat out with his bare hands.

By the time he pushes the last one, Megan (if he recalls) into the vault he's actually looking forward to this and a quick glance at Sam tells him that his brother is too.

Spotting the little security camera above the vault, he thinks of The Angel and of the video at the Michelle Walker office, the evil smirk the guy had sent the camera right before he butchered all those people, of the grin Dean feels was meant for him only. Dean thinks of that as he sends this camera a little wink, a tiny smirk of his own trying to find its way onto his lips, then he continues to think of The Angel as he and Sam open fire.

* * *

><p>The sky is black as Dean drives them both to Whitefish. He thinks rather sadly that they may have to ditch the Impala for a while. Certainly if they do go ahead with his plans for more killing sprees they can't risk getting caught now, not when the game has only just began.<p>

He smiles to himself.

Well, technically it hasn't really began but he knows The Angel will play. It's what they've both been waiting for, Dean can just feel it.

He glances over to Sam who's sleeping like a baby, head against the window, mouth open expelling small puffs of air against the glass. It's quite endearing really, killing always seems to make Sam sleep well and right now he's sleeping like he hasn't a care in the world, like he didn't just help his brother kill about 20 people just so they could get the attention of another killer.

He supposes it helps that Sam is quite the Schizo really. They have dubbed Sam's alter ego as Lucifer, which they both thought was quite fitting seeing how murderous that personality was. Seems that Sam lets Lucifer out to play more and more, which Dean is ok with right now. He needs that deadly guy on his side if he's to win this battle with The Angel.

And just like that he is back to thinking about The Angel. He wishes he knew the guys name, which is the place where The Angel has them at an advantage. Everyone knows the Winchester brothers, at least everyone in the law enforcement does and those wacky teenage girls who become obsessed with them and make fansites. Oh he's seen them before on Sam's laptop. Really really scary stuff. And The Angel can find out all kinds of information about them online if he wants to. Just has to type their names into Google and it'll read like a fricking Discography, or in their case he thinks a Killography. If The Angels smart, which he is then he can work out what hits Dean and Sam usually go for, what their strengths are, their weaknesses. He can find out and use things against them. God knows the police have been trying to for years but then they ain't exactly smart now.

But The Angel? No one knew who he really was. He's just this guy who seems to never have a record before, appeared to live a clean life before he turned all psycho killer. How he got his name is pretty funny Dean thinks.

There was this little church out in some Hicksville town, and apparently The Angel gatecrashed it, his first reported crime. Got all preachy with the preacher and cut the guys tongue out before making him choke on it, his own damn tongue, and all while the church was still in service. Badass. Everyone was just too scared to stand up to the guy. The news reporters witnessed all the church goers on scene about it afterwards and this one lady, obviously madder than a box of frogs and likely sharing her house with seven thousand cats, just blurted out to the cameras;

_"Angel! He was an angel! Sure he done murdered that poor poor man but he spoke of doing it on God's will and he look so calm like a warrior of the Lord. I tell you he was an angel. A wicked one maybe but I knows an angel when I sees one!"_

The news channel had ran that name on the evening news when reporting about his crime and it had just stuck, other stations picked up on the name and people on the streets when whispering about him called him that too. Some referred to him as 'The Killing Angel', 'The Evil Angel', 'The Dark Angel', and anything else involving words that basically meant 'You're a very bad man who kills people for pleasure'. Some very religious people refused to call him that though, there had even been several petitions made to try and get the guys alias changed to "The Demon" but it never worked. The world at large knew him as The Angel and nothing else would stick.

Dean liked it. It just seemed to work for the guy. Wherever and whenever he killed, any witnesses to his crimes would mention his seemingly calm composure, how cold-blooded and inhuman he appeared yet with soft blue eyes that looked so trusting, so wholesome. The Angel name just seemed to fit with his personality, especially as his main attacks were on churches or hypocritical religious figures. He killed them with nothing more than a few well spoken words about God and then moved on. That seemed to be his pattern at first, churches and banks and the odd passerby. That was until Minnesota and the campaign office. Until the wild smirk on that camera, and Dean has never wanted to know someone as badly in his life as he does after just one fricking smirk.

* * *

><p>The sun is finally creeping across the skyline when he pulls into Whitefish. Almost as if Sam senses their entrance into town the taller brother opens his eyes gingerly and tries to stretch out his massive form in the confined space of the Impala.<p>

"What time is it?" Sam just about manages to get out in between a long yawn.

"Nearly 7am, and I need a few hours sleep when we get to the cabin. Nice of you to let me drive all night Sammy while you dozed away like Sleeping Beauty." He adds sardonically at the end.

Sam just grins at him, or is that Lucifer?

"Anytime Dean."

He snorts to himself. Damn slimy brother of his. He would have made one fine lawyer if he didn't decide to follow in their dad and Dean's life style. Guess it runs in the family really. You know, killing people, stealing things. The family business.

They drive past a row of shops and Dean can't help but look at the latest set of Wanted posters up for The Angel. The whole "_Do you know this man? Will give $500,000 for any information that can help find this killer."_ A small shiver runs down Deans spine when he notices one of the new photosets on a poster is that of the smirk given at the campaign office. Scowling to himself at his stupid reaction he tries to start up another conversation with Sam.

"Notice the cops don't offer up 500k for our heads on a platter." Sam looks over to him briefly then moves his eyes towards the posters that seem to line every shop in the little town.

"I think it's the mystery more than anything. You know? I mean, he just comes out of nowhere and goes on rampages like one after the other and they haven't a clue who he is. Us by comparison? We're dull Dean. Everyone knows our story. Dad gone mad as the papers and police put it after the death of his beloved wife. Raises his boys to fight and steal, then dad dies, killed by the cop who's been chasing him for years. We go and kill that cop and then just keep killing and robbing but keep on the down low to try and not get caught. This guy though? The Angel has no real pattern, no story, he just pulls up into random towns and cities and causes chaos. No one knows what or where he'll hit next. There's no MO, no name, no history. Hell, no one appears to have come forward and just said that they know the guy. It's pretty intriguing stuff."

Dean frowns to himself and shuffles in his seat almost nervously.

"We're not dull Sammy."

Sam just laughs at him and shakes his head as Dean finally pulls the Impala into the driveway leading to their cabin.

* * *

><p>The sun is streaming in through the windows when Dean opens his eyes after his little nap. He nudges his face into his pillow and arches his back as gracefully as he can muster on a flea ridden bed before he sits himself up and looks to his brother seated at the kitchen table, biting his nails and watching something intently on his laptop.<p>

"Anything interesting?" He gets out rather dryly. He could do with a good beer.

Sam keeps his eyes on the screen.

"Dude, its barely been a day since we hit up that bank in Jericho and that Angel guy has already upped us." Sam then grabs his laptop from the table and strides over to Dean on the bed. He sits next to him and holds the laptop out for Dean to see. He hits the play button with his massive paw and a little news bulletin starts up with some April O'Neil wannabe doing her best to sound interesting and sad during the report.

_"It seems one tragic bank story just wasn't enough today. The people of California are still coming to terms with the horrors that happened yesterday afternoon at the First Bank of Jericho. On the run killers Dean and Sam Winchester opened fire on the defenceless hostages of what appeared at first to be another robbery for the brothers. Later however, the FBI discovered that no money was taken from the bank and according to video evidence the Winchesters never even looked interested in taking anything other than the lives of everyone in that bank. The following scene may cause some distress to viewers."_

A clip was shown then of the boys leading the victims to the vault with Deans little winks up at the camera before both of them start firing away shot after shot after shot. Trisha Takanawa or whatever her name is then back on the screen after the little 30 second video.

_"It seems not to be outdone by the brothers, the still unknown Angel serial killer has caused heartache this morning in Dallas, Texas when he walked into the cities main bank during the busy Saturday morning period and shot dead every worker, every customer, every child in the building. Again, no money was taken, just every person left dead by the merciless killer before he exited the building and just walked away. Once again, the following scene may cause viewers some distress."_

Dean unconsciously edges forward, leaning closer to the screen as a clip starts up showing the black and white front doors of a bank. A man with dark hair in a trench coat strolls towards the doors and then with one hand on the handle he stops walking and looks up to the camera. His neutral expression changes into another grin, almost a leer and he pointedly winks up slowly at the camera. Dean's breath catches in his throat at the simple action and he continues to watch as The Angel then enters the bank. The video stays on the door camera and then suddenly gunshots and screaming are heard and blood starts splattering on the clear glass doors.

The sight of the Lois Lane reporter returns to the screen once again.

_"Upsetting scenes and once again the public are left asking, just why haven't the police caught these three murderous men already? I'm Tracey Scott and you're watching Newsfix dot com."_

Sam closes the laptop slowly and looks at his brother, waiting for a reaction.

"That wink was for me Sam. He saw the video of us in Jericho, he knew why we killed those people." He utters in a small voice.

"WE Dean? That was your idea remember and I still don't fully understand why we did that, you just asked me to trust me!" Sam argues as he gets up from the bed and returns the laptop to the table.

"Black Water Ridge" Dean says suddenly looking up at his brother.

"Black Water.. What Dean?" Sam places his hands on his hips and gives his best bitch face.

"I mean little brother, we're going to Black Water Ridge. We're going to sleep under the stars and kill us a few campers." Dean can't help smiling at Sam as he speaks now that he has a plan forming in his mind.

Apparently Sam is less than thrilled at the idea. He sighs dramatically.

"Should I even ask why Dean?"

Dean gets up from the bed and walks over to his brother, patting him gently on his massive shoulder and smiling brighter.

"Just trust me Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys so far for the reviews, I didn't expect this many already. I feel overwhelmed and undeserving, so I hope that I can make your interest in this worth it. I edited the first chapter a little, not much, just the typos and changed a few paragraphs a bit. Nothing new really. Hopefully it'll just read a bit better in some places. I should point out too that I'm quite English. I try to stick to American English as best as I can but sometimes I may slip and use English slang and if I do, just let me know and I'll edit. 3:_

_This chapters layout is a bit different to the first, I hope you guys enjoy it though. I wanted to show the Winchesters psychotic sides a bit more. Not much mention of 'The Angel'. I'm a lover of a slow pace, please be warned. Thanks again for reading guys. Oh yeah and I still hate the title so if anyone has any other suggestion, please just let me know. I seriously just draw a blank on titles._

* * *

><p>Three nights later in Black Water Ridge Dean is starting to regret this little plan a bit. It sounded great in his head but then they arrived in Black Water Ridge and the weather turned foul. Guess he sometimes loses track of the months and the end of October in Colorado isn't exactly Costa del fricking Sol. The wind is howling, the rain is smashing down, it's dark as sin and Sam is currently giving him death glares.<p>

Sure, they're a little bit stranded out in the middle of nowhere in the forest with some stolen tent that is barely holding itself up in the high winds and with trickles of rain seeping in from every crack and hole and Dean can feel water and mud right up to his underwear and Sam will just still not stop fucking scowling at him.

"Sam, don't start."

His brother just continues to stare at him, one eye even twitching with apparent fury and lips a thin line of pure bitchiness.

He glares back because it's not like he can say anything to make the rain go away.

"Dean.." His brother begins.

"Will you just drop it Sam? We're stuck here till morning ok. I can't change that now. Let's just get on with this and not get at each other throats." He interjects.

Sam takes a big deep breath and Dean knows its coming, knows the bitch fest is going to start blah blahing its way out of his brother's enormous gob.

"Dean, you've done some pretty stupid things over the years but I think this really takes the cake. I mean, that thing in Jericho was bad enough, though ok it was sorta fun, but now this? Driving all day and night to get back to this swamp just because some freaky killer winked on a security cam? I know you've lost your touch a bit with women Dean but this is just beyond desperate."

"I said.. Shut your fucking mouth SAM!" Dean roars and before he knows it, he is bolting up from the sodden tent floor diving towards his brother, fist raised as he jabs the brute in the stomach. Sam, never one to back out of a fight is quick to land a punch into the side of Dean's face, knocking him off to the ground and the feeling of more water and sludge soaking into his jeans just serves to piss him off even more. Shaking his head, he rises up pulling his arm back ready to thump that stupid look off his brother's dumb ugly face when suddenly broken sobbing and sniffles stop him mid action and he looks behind him to the corner of the tent where the two tied up teenagers are currently trying to huddle together as best they can.

All anger leaving him, he drops his fist and walks slowly half huddled over to the teens.

"Aww Sammy, you know we shouldn't fight in front of the children. They're worried that daddy is going to beat up mommy." He jokes as he kneels in front of the crying couple.

"Bite me Dean." Comes the stormy response from Sam. Apparently his brother is still a bit pissed at him. Well, no surprise there really.

"Are you going to get that satellite phone recording Sam or should I bite off little Jamie's fingers here until he tells us how it works?" As Dean talks he reaches towards the boys bound hands and brings them towards his face then opens his mouth wide as if he's ready to chomp down on the guys digits. He then can't help but giggle when the boy practically trembles and wails loudly into the dirty rags the brothers stuffed into his and the girls mouths to keep them quiet.

Dropping the kids hands he smiles crookedly at the whimpering pair before addressing his brother again.

"Well Sam? You're meant to be the techno one here."

"I don't know EVERY model Dean. This is some new high-tech thing. How is it I can find the guys hidden folder of porn on here before I can actually find how to work the damn video shooting?"

Dean's smile grows wider as he regards the young guy again. Seems Jamie's been a dirty boy and here he is with the sweet angelic looks of an angel. Not Dean's kind of angel of course. But with Jamie's short cropped blonde and pale grey eyes he looks like he just stepped off the choir bus to greet his equally pure looking girlfriend with her thick waves if long red hair and summery blue eyes.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie.. I'm guessing you haven't taken sweet Lucy camping to see the stars and count the birds or something. Be honest with you though Jamie, I don't think she's the type to put out really. Looks a bit frigid to me. Are you frigid Lucy?" He regards the girl carefully as she just continues to shiver and sob bent forward into her tied up legs.

What a disappointing reaction Dean thinks. He sighs smoothly, all for show before turning back to the boy who is watching him, all big wet eyes and snot dribbling into the grimy rag. It's quite a disgusting sight really.

"Now Jamie, would you please tell my Sasquatch of a brother exactly how your damn cell works? We got a video we need to get to the news stations and we don't have time for him to be a dumbass here."

He smiles as he removes the cloth from the boys mouth, listening to Sam mumble unintelligently behind his back, likely cursing Dean to the pits of Hell.

"Why-Why are you doing this? Pl-Please let us go." Jamie's little voice croaks and Dean has to smile more because this is getting fun again. Removing his gun from the back of his jeans he points the barrel directly against Jamie's forehead enjoying how the kids mouth shakes and his lips wobble uselessly as they try to form words he can't quite voice.

Quick as a flash Dean removes the gun from Jamie's temple, leaving a little o shape where he was pressing the barrel heavy into the kids brow and pulls his arm back, gun raised and then brings his arm forward again fast, clocking the kid on the side of his face with the metal of the handgun.

Jamie falls to the floor from the force, a small gash of blood already leaking from his cheek due to the strike and starts sobbing louder while the girl starts whimpering more herself and trying to curl her body as tightly together as possible, head sinking into her knees further.

"Oh Jamie Jamie Jamie.." Dean starts as he grabs the kid by the arm and yanks him back up into a sitting position. A quick check to make sure the teens ankles and wrists are still bound tight and Dean smiles again wickedly placing both his palms on Jamie's shoulders.

"If I wanted you to beg for your pathetic life I would have told you to. Now unless you want a bullet in that thick skull of yours I suggest you don't open your mouth again unless it's to help Sammy over there."

The answer he gets is a series of bumbling unstable nods from Jamie's head.

"It's ok Dean I've found it. I'm just gonna start recording now dude." Sam states from behind him.

Dean looks back to his brother quickly to see Sam getting into position, phone raised pointing towards Dean and the tied up couple.

A teasing smile touches Dean's lips and he removes his hands from Jamie and scoots over to the small gap between the pair.

"Budge up sweetheart, daddy wants a seat." The girl, bless her, tries to fling herself partially into the tent material once Dean's words reach her ears.

"Whoa whoa Lucy, this tent is barely stable. You trying to knock the whole thing over?" Dean says as he flops himself carelessly between the kids and lifts his arms placing each one playfully into the neck crooks of the couple and drags the girl back against his body before squeezing his arms against their shoulders pretending to hug the pair of them.

"Well this is fun isn't it guys? Smile for the camera! No? Just going to sit there and tremble more? How dull." Dean looks at Sam briefly noticing the giant grin his brother is wearing. Seems Sam has finally chilled the fuck out. He looks back into the camera smiling brighter himself now.

"Hello my name is Dean and I'm an alcoholic.. Wait, no. That's from my other meeting. Let me try again. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women".

_Not murdering angels, not murdering angels.._

"Let me introduce you to my two little friends. Now guys say your names to the camera, full names please. It'll make it much easier for the Sheriffs department."

He tugs the cloth away from the girls mouth so she can talk and turns his head towards her just in time to see her inhale deeply and he knows what's coming, knows it like he knew Sam was going to bitch at him a few minutes back. She's going to scream and Lord does she scream. It's like a damn banshee and Dean's pretty sure that she's managed to pierce one of his ear drums and the bitch is gonna pay for that.

He jams the dirty rag back into her mouth as she keeps trying to scream, the sound now blissfully muffled by the fabric.

"Lucy, sweetheart.." Not even trying to keep the anger out of voice now, he goes on.

"I'm not above hitting women when they really PISS me off, so just remember that if you want to try and scream again. We're out in the middle of no nowhere doll. No one but the deer and cute bunny rabbits are going to hear you and all you'll do is scare them the fuck off. Right. Ok? I'm going to take this rag out again and you better keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet unless you really want to see me angry."

A lot slower this time he removes the cloth and observes her reaction carefully. She bites her bottom lip, teeth chattering against the skin there and he's satisfied that she'll be quiet now.

He twists his head back round to the boy and sees that the lad's attention isn't even on Dean or the girlfriend who Dean just threatened with violence. Jamie's eyes are squarely fixed on the little tent zipper, the zipper currently closed against the wind and rain, the zipper that Jamie likely thinks will lead to his freedom.

"Jamie.." Dean says calmly.

The teen practically squeaks on being caught out and he shifts his terrified damp eyes back to Dean but doesn't dare speak. At least this kid learnt that lesson quickly, unlike the girl.

"If you want to make a run for it then by all means try." Dean announces while regarding how Jamie's eye flash to the zipper again.

"You should know though that I'm a damn good shot and even with you trying to hop out of here kangaroo style, I'm pretty sure I can still lodge a bullet directly into the base of you spine. It'll hurt something awful and you'll be instantly paralysed of course. If I hit it jusssst right though then you won't even pass out straight away. You'll just lay there, unable to move, unable to defend yourself when I start to tear your skin and muscles and fat away from your torso with my bare teeth. So if you want to test how good my shooting is then by all means, get up."

Needless to say the boy doesn't move, he barely even breathes.

"Right kids, so where was I? Oh yeah, names for the cameras please. You first Jamie." He orders while nudging the boy in the shoulder with his palm.

"Ja-Ja-Jamie Thompson." The kid splatters out as fresh tears leak out of his reddening eyes.

"Good, now you doll face."

"Lu-Lu-cy.." She barely gets out in a hoarse whisper before she appears to lose control and wails into her knees again. Guess the bitch shouldn't have wasted all that energy screaming to no one.

"Lucy what? Lucy Liu? Lucy Lawless? Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds?" Come on what is it?" Dean starts to bellow.

"Lu-Lucy Connors!" She cries out.

"See, was that really so hard Lucy? Don't answer that, it'll take too long. So yeah that's us all introduced. Oh I forgot you Sammy. Say hi to the camera quickly."

He watches Sam pull back the camera and turn it on himself while pulling an enormous cheesy toothy grin and lifting his free hand to form a thumbs up sign for the camera. Dean can't help but chuckle to himself at that, then the camera is back facing him and he squeezes the teens shoulders again almost enthusiastically.

"What time is it Sam?" He asks calmly.

"Nearly 3am." Sam replies just as neutrally.

Dean looks towards the tent roof for a moment, listening to the weather outside.

"The rain and wind is lighting up now. Think we should get this over with?"

Sam gives him a wide grin before answering.

"No time like the present Dean."

Dean just grins back at him, and its times like this that he loves his brother, when they're just lazily chatting about the prospect of killing people.

"You take the girl, I take the boy?" As soon as Dean says that the girl starts screaming again, eyes bulging madly. He removes his arm from Jamie who appears to be too shocked to move and touches Lucy on the knee softly, still crowding her with his other arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Shh shh I know Lucy. I'd be scared too at the idea of that giant on me. But don't worry, I don't mean he's going to take you in THAT way, that should be some comfort in death right?"

Lucy locks her panicked eyes to his then, her mouth mimicking a fishes, all words apparently dying in her throat. She fails to notice Sam heading over, crouching his huge frame low in the tent, camera still on, still recording everything and when she finally does notice and turns her small eyes in his direction, it's to find the barrel of a gun staring down her face. Her mouth opens wider, perhaps to scream once more but she never gets that far, because Sam is pulling the trigger and the bullet shuts her up forever before she can start.

Blinking the blood out of his eyes Dean moves his hands off the girl and her body slumps unceremoniously against the damp flooring. He turns sharply to Jamie, who appears to be in some state of shock, his leaking eyes fixated on the body of the girl he was hoping to know intimately tonight, nose dribbling snot into his gaping mouth and all down his chin.

Dean just nonchalantly removes the knife he keeps strapped to his ankle, keeping his keen eyes on the boys. Perhaps sensing the danger before him, Jamie blinks his focus back onto Dean his eyes just as panicked as Lucy's were moments ago and that's when Dean swipes his knife across the kids exposed throat, never taking his gaze away from the grey eyes as he listens to the boy gurgle uselessly and as his bound wrists lift pointlessly to try and stop the strong flow of blood from leaving his body. It's all for nothing though and within seconds the boys body slumps backward to the ground to join the girls.

A moments silence before Sam cool as ever after killing speaks up.

"So.. Should we whizz on them or something?"

Dean snaps his head up to his brother.

"Whizz on them? Jeeze, what the fuck is wrong with your Sammy?" He gets up frowning then rubs the blood lingering on his skin against his jeans.

"Come on, turn that thing off now. You need to mail it off then we gotta split before any rangers make some morning treks."

"Yeah yeah Dean. Let me jus-" Sam stops, one finger poised on the phone, eyes bulging slightly, mouth wide.

"What Sammy? Please don't tell me that it didn't record. Please do not tell me that!" Dean stresses as he moves to Sam's side to look down at the phone screen.

Then his brother is bent double, laughing much too loudly for Deans liking.

"Oh man Dean, your face. That's just priceless." Sam grins as his laughter continues.

"Oh please don't tell me that it didn't record Sammy! Oh no!" Sam mimics in between more bouts of chuckling.

"You're a jackass Sam!" He says a little angrily as he shoves Sam's big shoulders.

The laughter eases up and Sam stands up again, as straight as the tent will allow and wipes his eyes, still smiling rather happily.

"Don't worry dude, I stopped recording. So your angel won't get to see you making a fool of yourself."

Dean swallows and chooses to ignore his brother.

"Just get it sent to those news station emails you wrote down." Dean says rather sourly as he glances around the tent, making sure they haven't dropped anything.

"Yeah yeah I'm doing it now Dean, keep your panties on."

Still ignoring his brothers attempts to aggravate him further, Dean opens the tent flap a little to poke his head out. The coast seems clear in the darkness and thankfully the rain has stopped fully, the wind is still a little forceful but that'll only affect Sam's ridiculously floppy hair so Dean can't exactly be upset about that.

He closes the flap again and grabs one of the kids flashlights from the floor, making sure it works quickly before stuffing it into his pocket. That'll be useful on the walk back to the car.

"Anddd sent." Sam concludes.

"Right good. Now lets get out of here in case any of them contact the Ranger Station quicker than we thought."

One last look around the tent for any weapons they may have dropped and then he and Sam are exiting it, out into the pitch black forest. Sam drops the cell phone behind him back into the tent, its purpose served. Neither of them bothers to look back at the dead teenagers.

"Bobby's?" Sam asks as they make their way across the mucky woodlands.

"Bobby's." Dean agrees with a nod of his head before he gets the flashlight out, flicks it on and the brothers make a slippery long trek out of the forest to where the Impala is waiting patiently in a clearing.

If Dean is thinking about The Angel and his reaction to the video he and his brother just made he certainly doesn't tell Sam that.


End file.
